Vanellope's New Life
by fanfic trap
Summary: What If Vanellope got away from King Candy and Sugar Rush. What if she met someone. Pre-Film (before the Wreck-it-Ralph movie) OCxVanellope.
1. Meeting Kyle

**This is my first wreck-it ralph fanfic. This takes place before the movie. And this is what King Candy would say to everyone in Sugar Rush about Vanellope. 'Never trust that glitch' This is my way ' ... with a HUGE secert'.**

**Good luck reading.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Meeting Kyle_

Vanellope was on top of a candy cane branch, looking at the Sugar Rush racers and King Candy racing at the Ramdom Roster Race. She couldn't race because she's a glitch. Everyone in Sugar Rush had ignored, feared, and abused her. But only the racers abused her, lots and lots times. And she had got some bruises from the bullying. The worst thing about being a glitch is that glitches can't leave their own game. But all of that is about to change.

Vanellope saw a glowing light and she went to go check it out. When she followed the path to the light, she sees a six year-old boy with black straight hair, covering his ears and half of his forehead; his skin color is the same as Vanellope's. And he was working on something on a car. Vanellope started to speak to the boy.

"Hello" she said, causing the boy to jump

"What up?" said the boy

"What's your name?" Vanellope asked

"Kyle, Kyle Witwicky" said Kyle

"You're not from here, are you?" Vanellope asked again

"No, I'm from Brooklyn. If I'm from here, I would've know you, . . . uhhh" said Kyle

"Vanellope" said Vanellope

"Ah" said Kyle

Kyle started to look around the Candy Cane Forest.

"Where the hell am I?" said Kyle, looking confused.

"You're in the arcade game, Sugar Rush, in Litwak's Arcade" said Vanellope

"You mean that sugary go-kart game, that's over by the frickin' Whack-A-Mole?" asked Kyle

"Yeah, I think so" said Vanellope

"Holy crap, it really works!" said Kyle, as he looked at a projector-like machine

"What works?" asked Vanellope

"My U.T.M" said Kyle

"Your wha'" said Vanellope

"Universe Transport Machine" said Kyle

"How does it works?" asked Vanellope

Kyle walked into the car and sat down on the driver's seat.

"You see, what I do is that I use this laptop, that's linked to that machine, And I locate any universe or world, I select that world, and poof! I'm there" said Kyle

"Awsome" said Vanellope

Vanellope liked Kyle's invention and had another question.

"Hey Kyle, how do you get back to your home?" she asked

"I just click "Home", right there" said Kyle, as he pointed at the laptop screen, that says "Home".

"Hey, do you think you can take me to Diet Cola Mountain?" asked Vanellope

"Sure, where is this 'Diet Cola Mountain'?" asked Kyle

"It's the one that looks like a soda bottle" said Vanellope

Kyle and Vanellope got in the car and Kyle started driving to Diet Cola Mountain.

* * *

**Okey-dokey, chapter 1 is done. Chapter dos is next.**


	2. Vanellope's First Secret

**Okay, here's chapter two, and believe me, a shocking part, in this story, is gonna go crazy.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Vanellope's First "Secert"_

Kyle was driving around Sugar Rush to find Diet Cola Mountain, and he found it and got there.

"Just drive through that wall, between the two sugar-free lollipops. The wall is walkthough." said Vanellope, pointing at the wall.

Kyle drove through the wall and they both got inside Diet Cola Mountain. They both got out and Kyle heard an explosion sound.

"What the hell was that" said Kyle

Kyle went to go check it out and sees a pit of boiling liquid and on top is alot of huge mentos. He also sees a sign and reads it.

" 'Diet Cola Hot Springs', 'Watch out for falling mentos'?" said Kyle, looking confused, but then, he knew what it meant.

"Yeah, look, watch" said Vanellope

Vanellope grabs an object and throws it at the mentos. a mento falls off and drops into the cola pit. The cola starts exploding and some cola drops splashed on the ground and on Kyle's skin, which made him yelp in pain.

"Ha, ho motherf-" said Kyle, in pain

"Oh, you gotta watch out for the splash. That stuff boiling hot" said Vanellope

"No shit" said Kyle

Kyle sees a broken bridge on top.

"What up with the broken bridge?" asked Kyle

"I think its some sort of unfinished bonus level. Pretty cool. I found that secert opening, and now I live here. Look, check this out" said Vanellope, as she ran to a tent-looking cave.

"Welcome to my home" she said

"Wow" said Kyle

"You see, I sleep in these candy wrappers and I bundle myself up, like a little homeless lady" said Vanellope, acting cute and all.

"By yourself?, with all this crap around ya?" said Kyle

"Well, yeah. Because everyone in this game says I'm just a mistake, that I wasn't supposed to exist. What did you expect?" said Vanellope

"I expect the bruises around you. How did you even get those bruises?" asked Kyle

"Well, I think your not gonna love hearing this but there's other racers out there and they bully me alot, cause' I'm a glitch" said Vanellope

"A glitch?" said Kyle, looking confused

"Yeah, look, I'll show you" said Vanellope

Vanellope pokes herself and starts to glitch a little.

"Oh" said Kyle

"Yeah, and the worst part about being a glitch is that glitches can't leave their game. That's one of the joys of being me" said Vanellope

Kyle felt bad for her, then he had an idea that Vanellope will love.

"Hey, Vanell, come here" said Kyle, as he's signaling Vanellope to his direction.

Kyle and Vanellope were walking towards the car. They both got inside the car and Kyle turns on the U.T.M and presses 'Home' on the laptop screen. The machine starts opening a portal and Kyle drives through the portal.

They were both transported to an abandoned junkyard in Brooklyn. They both got out of the car and Vanellope looked very confused about where she is.

"Where am I?" asked Vanellope

"You're in an abandoned junkyard in Brooklyn" said Kyle

"You mean I'm-" said Vanellope, but she was cut off by Kyle

"That's right, you're outside of Sugar Rush" he said

Vanellope started to jump around of excitement and she ran to Kyle and hugged him and thanking him. And without thinking, she kissed Kyle, on the lips. Kyle was surprised until Vanellope broke the kiss.

"Sorry, Kyle, Its just that . . . I love you now" said Vanellope shyly

"So, does that mean were . . . boyfriend and girlfriend now?" asked Kyle

"Yep" said Vanellope, before kissing him again

Kyle lied down on the hood of the car, still kissing Vanellope. He puts his hands on the back of her head and Vanellope did the same.

The kissing went for a minute and Vanellope place her head on Kyle's chest and Kyle placed his hand on the top of Vanellope's head and starts playing with her hair.

The sky was getting dark and Kyle and Vanellope felt a bit sleeply.

"Hey, Vanellope, It's getting late" Kyle said

"Well, I don't want to go back to Sugar Rush cause I've already told you about the racers" Vanellope said

"Oh yeah, that's right" Kyle said, as he and Vanellope got off the hood of the car.

Kyle and Vanellope walked out of the junkyard and started walking to Kyle's house.

* * *

**Well, chapter dos is done. It's up to chapter three.**


	3. Kyle's Parents & Mind Copy

**Chapter three is here in the flesh.**

* * *

_Chapter 3:Kyle's Parents and Mind Copy_

Kyle and Vanellope were at the front of Kyle's house and Kyle took out his house keys and opens the door. They both walked in.

"Ma, Dad, I'm home. And I brought a girl" said Kyle

Kyle's parents were in the living room and heard what their son had said. The parents walked to Kyle and Vanellope.

"Ma, Dad, this is Vanellope" said Kyle

Kyle's mother walked over to Vanellope

"Well hi, Vanellope. I'm Jody, Kyle's mother. And this this is his father and my husband, Robert" she said, as Kyle closed the door and locked it.

"Guys, is it okay that Vanellope can sleep in my room?" asked Kyle

"Sure, we just gotta make sure that her parents agree" said Robert

"Yeah, about that, I don't have parents. In fact, I don't have a family either" said Vanellope

Kyle started to explain everything to his parents.

"True story, you see, when I was testing my U.T.M in the junkyard, I randomly clicked on a world and that world was a arcade game that's called "Sugar Rush", and that's where Vanellope saw me and she told me that everyone in the game has feared and abused her because she's a glitch, but only the racers in Sugar Rush abused her"

"What do you mean by 'glitch'" asked Jody

Vanellope showed her why she's a glitch. She poked herself, which caused her to glitch.

"So you see, I want her to stay with us" said Kyle

Robert and Jody felt bad for her and they decided to let her stay.

"Kyle, it's 9:00" said Jody

"Mom, I know. It's not the first day of school tomorrow" said Kyle, as Vanellope was holding Kyle's hand.

Kyle and Vanellope were walking up to Kyle's room. Kyle opens the door to his room and they both walked in. Vanellope closed the door and started to make out with Kyle. Kyle started to lie down on his bed, still kissing Vanellope. The kissing went on for two minutes. They broke the kiss and Vanellope lied down next to him.

"So tell me Kyle, how did you built the U.T.M? Don't you have to be super smart to do something like that?" asked Vanellope

"Well this is gonna sound crazy, but I have the gift of super intelligent" said Kyle

"Does your parents know about your gift?" asked Vanellope

"Yep, and if you want to be like me, try this on" said Kyle as he showed Vanellope two helmets with an antenna on top.

"What's that?" questioned Vanellope

Kyle starts explaining the helmet.

"This is another invention called 'Mind Copy'. what it does is that it copies the mind of someone and travels to the other person"

"Why'd you built this?" said Vanellope

"Cause my friends want to be smart like me" said Kyle

"I want try it" said Vanellope as she got off the bed.

Kyle turns on a helmet and puts it on. Vanellope does the same and Kyle's mind travels to Vanellope's. The process was done and they both took off the helmets.

"So, are you like me?" said Kyle

"Yeah, I am super smart. I'm a genius. I love you, Kyle" said Vanellope

"I love you too" said Kyle

The two starts kissing for a moment and they started to go to the bed and sleep.

* * *

**hell yeah chapter 3: done**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four is up and running. Read**

* * *

_Chapter 4: School, Homework & The New Diet Cola Mountain/U.T.M_

Vanellope was sleeping in Kyle's bed, until she some sounds that were waking her up. She got up as she glitched and sees her boyfriend putting on a book bag.

"Kyle?" said Vanellope, as she was stretching.

"Oh hey, Vanell" said Kyle

"What's going on?" asked Vanellope

"I have school today" said Kyle

"You do? Oh my lord of the rings" said Vanellope

"Relax, It's Friday. On Saturday and Sunday, I don't have school on those days. On the weekdays, I have school," said Kyle

"I know, Kyle. You copied your mind to mine last night," said Vanellope

"Yeah, I know. I was just testing you" said Kyle

Kyle was walking downstairs and Vanellope stopped him before he reached the door.

"Wait, Kyle, when are you gonna be back?" asked Vanellope

"Well, it's 7:30, and my classes start at 8:00, and dismissal is at 2:55 PM and be home sometime around three" said Kyle

"That's almost eight hours" said Vanellope

"I know" said Kyle

Kyle gave Vanellope a kiss on the lips and opened the door and got inside his mom's car. His mom drove off and Vanellope was left alone in the house. Until she had an idea.

(_**7 ¾ hours later**_)

Kyle got home from school and Vanellope ran to him and hugged him.

"Hey, Vanell, what are you doing here?" asked Kyle as he walked into the living room.

"Well when you left from school, I made a new home" said Vanellope as she sat on the couch.

"Really, what home?" said Kyle as he pulled out a Math workbook and a pencil from his book bag.

"Well, you know Diet Cola Mountain in Sugar Rush, right?" said Vanellope

"Yeah" said Kyle as he was doing his Math homework.

"Well, when you're done with your homework, I'll tell you" said Vanellope

"All right" said Kyle

(_**5 minutes later**_)

Vanellope was watching TV and Kyle finished his homework. He went to his room and throws his book bag on the bed and heads back downstairs to the living room.

"You finished?" said Vanellope

"Yep" said Kyle

"Good, let's go to the junkyard" said Vanellope

(_**At the junkyard**_)

Kyle and Vanellope were at the junkyard. They both got inside the car with the U.T.M. Vanellope turns on the U.T.M and starts the car.

(_**At Sugar Rush**_)

They both get transported to Sugar Rush, right in front of Diet Cola Mountain. Kyle moved Vanellope to the passenger seat and got into the driver's seat. Kyle drives though the wall with the two sugar-free lollipops and turns off the U.T.M and the car. They both got out of the car.

"So what brings us here?" asked Kyle

"I'm gonna show you my new home" said Vanellope as she and Kyle was walking to the tent-like home.

Kyle was surprised of what Vanellope did to her new home. She put a Sony 36 inch Trinitron WEGA TV, with a stand on it. And on the bottom of the TV is a PlayStation 3 and a Xbox 360.

"Whoa, this is awesome" said Kyle as he was walking towards the TV.

Kyle notice that she also have a Mini Hi-Fi system, with a iPhone on the iPod dock, a PSP, a Nintendo DSi, and portable Wi-Fi on the go device, and two U.T.M tablets.

"How did you even get all of this?" asked Kyle

"Well you know that abandoned building that's part of the junkyard" said Vanellope

"Yeah" said Kyle

"Well I went in there and I found ten cash registers, filled with money" said Vanellope

"You are awesome" said Kyle

"I know" said Vanellope

"Where do you plug all of this in?" asked Kyle

"There's an AC outlet on the ground" said Vanellope

"Hey, you don't have any games for your PS3 and Xbox 360" said Kyle

"Oh, I haven't thought about that, let's go get some" said Vanellope as she grabbed a U.T.M tablet. She and Kyle were both transported back to Brooklyn and they start going to GameStop.

* * *

**Chapter IV is done. Next chapter . . . is gonna be the best.**


	5. Kyle's Friends

**Well, here it is, chapter five.**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Saturday Part 1 (Kyle's Friends)_

It was 6:59 AM on a Saturday and Kyle and Vanellope are sleeping in Kyle's room. Kyle's right arm was underneath Vanellope's back and his hand on her belly. Now it's 7:00 AM and Kyle's alarm clock went off and Vanellope and Kyle hit the 'Snooze' button at the same time. Vanellope woke up with her eyes half open and so did her boyfriend. They both started to kiss on the lips for a half minute.

"Hey there Kyle" said Vanellope

"Good Morning, Vanell" said Kyle as he got out of bed and grabbed his towel.

"You're gonna shower?" asked Vanellope as she sat up.

"Yeah, do you wanna shower?" asked Kyle

"I guess so" said Vanellope

"Well, here's an extra towel. There's a bathroom in my room. You can use that one. I'm using one that's downstairs," said Kyle as he tossed Vanellope a black towel.

"Thanks, Babe" said Vanellope as got out of Kyle's bed.

_**("I don't care how many minutes" minutes later)**_

Kyle and Vanellope got out the bathrooms that they were in and Kyle was changing to dark jeans and a black shirt that has a "Karma's a Bitch, So Deal With It" stitched on it and blue shoes. Vanellope was changing to a black hooded sweater, with an AC/DC on it. She cut off the long sleeves from the sweater. Then, she wore light jeans with black sneakers.

"So, are we going somewhere Kyle?" asked Vanellope

"Yes, I'm gonna hang out with friends" said Kyle

"Can I come?" asked Vanellope

"Sure, why not" said Kyle

_**("I STILL don't care how many minutes it is" minutes later)**_

Kyle and Vanellope were walking out of the house and they were walking down to the end of the street, which is where they see Kyle's friends, Bobby, Rodney, Tyler, Ryan, and Dylan.

They all have the same skin as Kyle and Vanellope. The one with long, straight, brown hair, wearing a plain blue T-shirt, black jeans, and matching red shoes is Bobby. The one with the same emo hair as Kyle, but brown, and wears Apple ear buds, a black leather jacket with a gray hoodie, dark jeans, and matching shoes is Rodney. The one with curly, black hair, wearing a white T-shirt with random colors, splattered all over it, gray sweatpants, and matching shoes is Tyler. The one with the same emo hair as Kyle and Rodney, but blonde, wearing a gray T-shirt with a PSP screen on it, light jeans, and matching gray shoes is Ryan. And the one wearing a red and black cap backwards with half of his brown hair showing, gray T-shirt, light jeans, and matching red and black shoes is Dylan.

"Guys, meet Vanellope, _mi Amor_" said Kyle

"Yo, what up?" said Tyler

"Doing good, Bro" said Vanellope

"Alright, let's go" said Kyle

"Yeauh" said Rodney in a deep voice.

The seven children started to leave to hang out.

* * *

**Alrighty then, chapter five is finished. Next chapter . . . you're gonna find out. And please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is. Chapter six. My favorite. Enjoy. WARNING: Language. Yeah, that's right. Don't judge (Flame) me.**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Saturday Part 2 (The Train and New York City)_

The seven children were at a subway station and they made it down to the subway, when a train comes by. They all got in and the doors slide close and the train started to move forward.

Kyle and Vanellope started to make out and Kyle's friends started to snicker quietly as they were watching them kiss.

"Yo, Vanellope got some skills of kissing, damn" said Ryan

"Yeah, I know. Holy shit" said Bobby

_**(New York City)**_

The train stops at its destination and the children got out of the train and the subway.

The children were walking down to the Theater District, which lead them there. Vanellope was surprised to see everything in the Theater District.

"Oh my god, this is awesome!" said Vanellope as she was video recording on her Sony PJ710v.

"Oh my god, you have a camera?" said Tyler

"Yo, come on, bro. Let her do some videos. That's her thing" said Kyle

"Yo, let's take a picture" said Dylan as he pulled out a digital camera from his pocket.

The seven children got in and Dylan took the shot and the picture looked nice.

"Alright, let's go" said Bobby

The seven children went on to their New York City adventure.

_**(Central Park)**_

Vanellope had lots of awesome times in Central Park. There was the Central Park Zoo, A few playgrounds, and a bunch of other stuff.

"Wow, I never thought Central Park would be that awesome" said Vanellope still video recording.

"Yeah, I know" said Kyle

"Where we going now?" asked Vanellope

"Yo guys, where we going now" said Kyle

"Uh, we're going to the Empire State Building" said Ryan

"Yo I've never been there" said Bobby

"Well were all gonna get there now" said Tyler

_**(The Empire State Building)**_

The kids were inside the Empire State Building and they got inside an elevator. Kyle pressed the top button and the elevator door closes and the elevator starts to go up.

The elevator stops at the final floor and the door slides open. The kids start to go on the top balcony. Vanellope starts to see the view. But when she looked down, she was afraid of heights. She ran to Kyle, which caused Vanellope to glitch a bit. Kyle and Vanellope start to make out for a half minute.

"Yo, let's go to McDonalds" said Dylan

And just that, the seven children starts to go to McDonalds.

* * *

**Hell Yeah, chapter six is finished. Please Review, but no flaming!**


	7. Saturday Part 3 (McDonalds)

**Chapter Seven. The McDonalds chapter. Language in this story, so don't even flame me.**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Saturday Part 3 (McDonalds)_

The seven children were at McDonalds, located at the Theater District. They were all eating their food and Vanellope was still video recording.

"So, how did you become a glitch?" asked Rodney

"Really don't know how, really don't give a shit" answered Vanellope as she was taking a bite out of her McChicken.

"Oh my god, that's really hot" said Vanellope as she started to grab her Sprite. But Bobby took her drink.

"Yo, gimme my Sprite. What the hell" said Vanellope as she was trying to reach her drink.

"Yo, Kyle, look. I took Vanellope's drink" said Bobby

Vanellope decided to take Bobby's Coca Cola and she did.

"No, don't take my drink. Here" said Bobby as he handed back her drink.

Vanellope started to drink her Sprite and when she finished, she burped.

"Whoa, damn, Vanell. What've you been eating?" said Kyle

"Don't you see my food here" said Vanellope showing Kyle her food.

"Yeah, I see it" said Kyle as he ate a chicken nugget.

Vanellope started to take out a French Fry and the fry was a foot long.

"Yo, look at this" said Vanellope as she was showing the long french fry.

"Let's both eat the fry at the same time" said Kyle

Vanellope agrees and they put the ends of the long fry. They start to eat it and their lips touched each other. Then they started to kiss and they notice that Rodney was holding Vanellope's camcorder. They broke the kiss and started eating.

"Yo, Vanellope. Can we go to 'Sugar Rush'?" asked Tyler

"Sure, why not" said Vanellope

"Alright, let's go" said Kyle

The kids got up and threw away their garbage in the nearest trash can and left McDonalds.

* * *

**There we go. Chapter VII is done.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight. My favorite.**

* * *

_Chapter 8: Saturday Part 4 (Vanellope Plays Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell)_

The seven children were at the junkyard and Kyle removed the U.T.M from the car and placed it on a van. They all got in and Kyle hotwires the van. He turns on the U.T.M and a portal comes by, right in front of them and Kyle drives though the portal.

They all get transported to Sugar Rush and stopped next to Diet Cola Mountain. Kyle drove though the wall of Diet Cola Mountain. They all stepped out of the van and walked towards Vanellope's home.

"All right, who wants to play Splinter Cell?" said Vanellope

The boys agreed with her and Vanellope took out Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell on PlayStation 2. Although, she doesn't have a PlayStation 2. She has a PlayStation 3. She placed the game disc on the PlayStation 3 disc slot. The game started and got to the main menu. Vanellope got to play the game.

_**(30 minutes later)**_

Vanellope had been passing a couple of levels and Kyle turns on Vanellope's mini Hi-Fi system and it starts to play rap music.

"Yo, I'm running out of first aid kits" said Vanellope

"Try going to the auditorium" said Ryan

Vanellope moved the joystick and the video game character, Sam Fisher, was walking down the stairs and going to the back to the stage. A video pops up from the game and it shows two people standing in the of a table.

"_Men, there's someone in the auditorium_" said a man on the video

Vanellope walked down the stairs and sees the two people with guns. Vanellope starts shooting them and they're both dead. She sees a first aid kit and picks it up.

Kyle sits right next to her and they both started to kiss. They broke the kiss, when Vanellope gave the controller to Dylan. And he started to play.

* * *

**OK, this chapter is done. A holiday chapter is coming up. **

**NOTE: It's possible for a PS2 game to play on a PS3. It's on the Wikipedia and the Wikipedia never lies!**

**And please people, Review!**


	9. The Halloween Chapter

**Chapter nine. The Halloween chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 9: Halloween, Candy Juice, and Ice Cream Beverage _

It's October 31st, and that means Halloween. Kyle, Vanellope, Bobby, Rodney, Tyler, Ryan, and Dylan were trick or treating. They were all dress up as the Avengers. Kyle was dress as Hawkeye. Bobby was dress as the Hulk. Rodney was dress as Captain America. Tyler was dress as Iron Man. Ryan was dress as Thor. Dylan was dress as Nick Fury. And Vanellope was dress as the Black Widow.

They all went to a house. Kyle rings the doorbell and a fat guy opens the door.

"Trick or Treat" the seven children

"Oh, oh, you want some trick or treat? OK. Here's some trick or treat for ya" said the fat guy as he grabbed Kyle's empty Halloween bag and took a diarrhea in it.

When he was done, he handed back the bag to Kyle. The seven kids looked in the bag.

"EEEEEEWWWWWW" said the seven kids

"There ya go, ya little rascals. There's some chocolate for ya" said the fat guy

"That's not chocolate. That's poop" said Vanellope

"It's not chocolate, nor is it poop. It's diarrhea" said the fat guy as he slammed the door on them

"Well that was bull" said Ryan

_**(At Rodney's house)**_

The kids were at Rodney's house and they all dumped their candy on the ground and Vanellope had an idea.

"Yo, Rod. Bring your blender here and a punch bowl" said Vanellope

Rodney rushed to the kitchen and grabbed his blender and brought it to the living room.

"Let me guess. You wanna unwrap all of the candy and put it in the blender and pour it in the bowl" guessed Rodney

"Yeah" answered Vanellope

The seven children started to unwrap the candy and put it in the blender and pour it in the punch bowl.

They were all out of candy and the bowl was full.

"Now what" asked Kyle

"Now, we drink" said Vanellope as she handed out straws to the boys.

They all sipped the candy juice until the bowl was empty.

"Woo! Damn" said Dylan

"If you think that's awesome. You should see our vanilla ice cream beverage" said Vanellope

"To my house!" said Kyle

They all went to Kyle's house as they were all making silly and random noises.

_**(At Kyle's house) **_

The children were at Kyle's house and Vanellope rushed to the kitchen and Kyle's sees his parents watching the 2007 remake of_ Halloween_. The boys were sitting in the floor and Vanellope came with seven glass cups of vanilla ice cream drinks. The boys get their drinks and the seven children started to drink the vanilla ice cream beverage.

"Man, this ice cream drink gives me a brain freeze. Literally" said Tyler

After they're done drinking, they all started to watch the movie.

* * *

**The Halloween chapter is done. Next holiday chapter. REVIEW people. Come on. **


	10. Thanksgiving

**This is the thanksgiving chapter. And this chapter has a little parody of the 2007 film, **_**Norbit**_.

* * *

_Chapter 10: Thanksgiving_

It was 8:00 PM and it's Thanksgiving and Kyle's parents were getting ready for Thanksgiving and Kyle and Vanellope were making out on the couch.

The doorbell rang and Kyle pushed Vanellope off. Kyle got to the door and opened it. And in front of him were two elderly men and two elderly women, which were his grandparents.

"Ma, Dad, they're here!" shouted Kyle

"Tell them to come in and wait in the living room" said Jody

Kyle led his grandparents to the living room and they see Vanellope sitting on the couch.

Jody announced the dinner and Kyle, his grandparents, and Vanellope walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Kyle's father gave out all the pieces of the turkey.

"Here you go, Vanellope. Saved the best piece for you" said Robert as he handed Vanellope "The Best Piece".

" . What's that?" asked Vanellope

"Turkey Ass" said Robert

Kyle's grandparents started laughing a bit and Jody told everyone to be quiet. Robert sat down and they all began to eat.

* * *

**Sorry if this is short. It's all I got. Next holiday chapter. Possibly. **

**Review plz!**


	11. Christmas

**Here it is. A Christmas chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 11: Christmas_

It's December 25th, and that means Christmas. Kyle and Vanellope walked down and so did Kyle's parents. They all walked in the living room and Kyle and Vanellope sees a bunch of presents underneath the Christmas tree. They both ran towards the presents and started unwrapping them like crazy.

_**(A Few minutes later)**_

"Yo, check this out." said Kyle

Kyle got a blue remote-controlled monster truck and started to play with.

"What did you get" asked Kyle

"I got Guitar Hero on PlayStation 2" said Vanellope

"Awesome" said Kyle

"Hey, I got a another Christmas present for you, Kyle" said Vanellope

"Really, what is it?" said Kyle

"Come here and I'll show you" said Vanellope

Kyle crawled towards Vanellope and Vanellope pulled out a mistletoe.

"My only weakness" said Kyle, laughing a bit.

Kyle and Vanellope started to kiss under the mistletoe for one minute and they broke the kiss. Kyle's cell phone rang and it was Dylan. He started to answer the phone.

"Yo, Dylan. What up" said Kyle

"Yo, come to my house. I've got a big-ass drum set" said Dylan

"Alright" said Kyle, then hung up.

"We're going to Dylan's house?" asked Vanellope

"Yep" said Kyle as he and Vanellope got off the floor

_**(Some minutes later) **_

Kyle and Vanellope arrived at Dylan's house and they're friend Tyler opened the front door. They both got in the house and they went up to Dylan's bedroom, which they saw Bobby, Rodney, Ryan, and Dylan. They also see the drum set that Dylan got for Christmas.

"Yo, look at the size of that drum set. Yo, let me try" said Vanellope

"Go for it" said Dylan

Vanellope sat on the stool and started to play the drum parts of the song, "Chop Suey".

"OK, my turn" said Tyler as Vanellope got out of the stool.

Tyler sat down and started to play the drums really fast and crazy.

"Yo, dude, calm down" said Bobby

"I don't care. I love speed" said Tyler

* * *

**This Christmas chapter is done. Next chapter. What will it be?**

**Review people.**


	12. New Year

**New Years chapter is here. Enjoy, my fellow readers.**

* * *

_Chapter 12: New Year_

It was December 31st and the time was 11:00 PM. Kyle and Vanellope were at the Theater District with their five friends and their parents.

"Yo, guys. Look over there" said Kyle

Bobby, Rodney, Tyler, Ryan, and Dylan see five six-year-old girls. Which were their girlfriends.

A girl named Amy is Bobby's girlfriend. Another six-year-old girl named Susie is Rodney's girlfriend. The third girl named Ashley is Tyler's girlfriend. The fourth girl named Shelby is Ryan's girlfriend. And the fifth and final girl named Carly is Dylan's girlfriend.

The girls started walking towards their boyfriends.

"Hi, Baby" said Carly as she was holding Dylan's hand.

Ryan was hugging Shelby and Rodney had his arms around Susie's waist as he was kissing the side of her neck.

_**(59 minutes later)**_

"TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE!" the crowd shouted

And now, it's 2007 and Kyle and his friends started kissing their girlfriends.

* * *

**Yea boy, yea! This chapter is done. Sorry if it's short. It's all I got! And Review please! **


	13. Valentine

**A Valentines' Day Chapter. I don't' know anything about Valentines. So . . . here ya go.**

**REMINDER: BobbyxAmy, RodneyxSusie, TylerxAshley, RyanxShelby, DylanxCarly, and last but NOT least. KylexVanellope!**

* * *

_Chapter 13: Valentines' Day_

Kyle, Bobby, Rodney, Tyler, Ryan, Dylan, and their girlfriends were in Sugar Rush, inside Diet Cola Mountain and Vanellope was playing Halo 2.

"So, this is how we spend our Valentines' Day by playing video games?" said Carly

"Yeah, you do it too" said Dylan

"True" said Carly

"I'm almost with the final level" said Vanellope

And after she said that, she won the game.

"Wooooooooooooooo" said Kyle

Just as Vanellope finished Halo 2 and the boys started kissing their girlfriends.

Kyle and Dylan started to kiss on their girlfriend's neck.

* * *

**Yolo! This chapter is short and done. This is the best I can do. Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter involves school and it's a good chapter. Also, this chapter involves romance. That means some VanillaWitwicky (KylexVanellope), Ambby (BobbyxAmy), Rodsie (RodneyxSusie), Tyley (TylerxAshley), Ryalby (RyanxShelby), and Carlan (DylanxCarly). Yea, that's right. I made names.**

* * *

_Chapter 14: The Last Day Of School Party and Vanellope the Eating Machine_

Kyle and Vanellope were asleep on Kyle's bed and then Kyle's alarm clock went off. Kyle hit the snooze button and got out of bed and turned on his mini Hi-Fi system. His iPod started playing _Yeah _by Usher featuring Lil John and Ludacris. He started to dance around.

Vanellope woke up because she heard loud music and she looks at her boyfriend and starts to hold back her laughter. Kyle didn't know that Vanellope was watching him but when he turned around, he sees his girlfriend watching him. Kyle turns off the music and walked towards Vanellope and kissed her on the lips.

"Why you so loco?" said Vanellope

"Because today is the last day of school and were having a party in the park near my school" said Kyle

"Can I come?" asked Vanellope

"Sure" said Kyle as he was grabbing his towel.

Vanellope grabbed her towel and they went to go shower.

_**(After the showering and At the Park)**_

Ten yellow school buses pulls over to the park and all the kids got out and so did Kyle. He sees Vanellope and runs towards her. They both hug each other and they walked towards Bobby, Amy, Rodney, Susie, Tyler, Ashley, Ryan, Shelby, Dylan, and Carly. The party started and some of the kids started to play at the playground.

Vanellope, Amy, Susie, Ashley, Shelby, and Carly were lying on the grass and they started making out with their boyfriends. But they didn't know is that two six-year-old boys, named Jake and Brandon, were watching them. Not close to them. But they can see them through their binoculars.

"Yo" said Jake as he was holding back laughter and clapping.

_**(A few minutes later)**_

The twelve children were eating shawarmas that Ryan and Dylan brought.

"Hey, did you hear. I saw Martha making out with Mark in the back of the bus" said Susie

"And I got that shit on video" said Kyle

"Yeah, for like 20 minutes after we all got off the bus" said Susie

"Twenty-One minutes. What the fuck" said Kyle

"Damn, yo. You've gotta show me that video" said Vanellope before taking a bite out of her shawarma.

_**(Another few minutes later)**_

All of the childrens got in the buses and sat in their seats as they all took off their bookbags.

Kyle, Vanellope, and their friends sat in the back of the bus.

The buses started moving forward.

Vanellope looked out the window next to her and she sees Litwak's Arcade.

_**(At Kyle's House)**_

A bus drops off Kyle, Vanellope, and their friends at Kyle's house and they got out. The bus left as the twelve children got in the house.

The children had gone up to Kyle's room and Kyle started to play Grand Theft Auto 3 on PlayStation 2.

_**(30 minutes later)**_

The children were watching the 2004 horror movie, Saw. The movie finished and Vanellope pulled out a Whopper from Burger King, A bucket of Fried Chicken Legs, a can of Sprite, and three large dipping trays. One with ketchup, one with BBQ sauce, and one with Pepto Bismol.

"Why Pepto Bismol?" asked Kyle

"In case my stomach feels all weird" said Vanellope as she took a bite out of her Whopper.

Kyle and the other kids started to eat with Vanellope.

_**(Something minutes later)**_

The twelve children started moaning and the boys were crawling on the floor.

"Damn, I am one eating machine" stated Vanellope before she flopped on Kyle's bed.

* * *

**Halleluiah, this chapter is done. Next chapter will get good and I'll probably laugh. Review! **


	15. An Awesome Moment

**Here it is. Chapter fifteen; the love chapter, where there's some VanillaWitwicky action. And NO! Not those kinds of action cause their children. What's wrong with you?**

* * *

_Chapter 15: An Awesome Moment_

Kyle and Vanellope were in Kyle's room, watching Freddy vs Jason. Vanellope flinched as Freddy Kruger popped out of nowhere when he was about to kill Gibb Smith.

_**(Something minutes later)**_

The movie was finished and Vanellope turns off the TV.

"Man, that was some scary stuff" said Vanellope as she flopped on Kyle's bed with him.

The two kids started to make out a little. Then, Kyle started to kiss her neck. Which caused her to moan with her mouth closed.

Kyle began kissing her lips again as he lie down on the his bed and Vanellope was on top of him.

They both started to make out and they were both tounge-kissing for one minute.

Kyle rolled over and now he was on top of his girlfriend. Vanellope started to deepened the kiss, along with Kyle. Kyle started to bit Vanellope's lower lip softly. Which cause Vanellope to moan. After that, Kyle started to kiss Vanellope's neck again as Vanellope's arms were placed around Kyle's back.

Kyle's mother announced dinner and Kyle and Vanellope got downstairs quickly.

* * *

**That was the most shocking chapter I wrote. Oh my god.**

**Shifu: Yolo! I ship this couple!**

**Do you ship VanillaWitwicky? Review your anwser to me.**


	16. The Fourth of July (Kyle's Birthday)

**Sorry to say this but this is the last chapter of this story. But don't worry; I'm making a sequel to this. And it's called "Vanellope's Transformed Life". Look for it in my list of my own stories or whatever because it's a crossover. **

**Also, there some VanillaWitwicky, Ambby, Rodsie, Tyley, Ryalby, and Carlan in this chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 16: Fourth of July (Kyle's Birthday)_

Kyle, Vanellope, and Kyle's parents were at Liberty State Park and Kyle sees his friends with their parents and girlfriends.

"Yo, what's up, bro" said Kyle

"What up, birthday dude" said Ryan

The twelve children sat on their chairs. Rodney and Dylan their cooling boxes with cans and bottles of sodas.

Vanellope took out a two-liter bottle of grape soda and drank half of the grape soda.

"So tell me, Kyle. How old are you?" asked Vanellope

"I'm seven" said Kyle

Vanellope took out her PSP and starting playing a game. Dylan took out a pineapple soda to drink.

_**(Nighttime)**_

The sky was dark and a bunch of fireworks came up and exploded in the sky.

Kyle, Bobby, Rodney, Tyler, Ryan, and Dylan were holding their girlfriends' hand. Then after that, the six boys started to make out as the fireworks kept going on and on.

_**(Five minutes later)**_

The fireworks stopped and the boys are still making out with their girlfriends. Vanellope pulled apart Kyle and smiled at him.

"Happy Birthday, Kyle. I love you" said Vanellope

"I love you too" said Kyle

Then they started to kiss again.

* * *

**Finally, I'm done with this story. Yeah this story is done. But don't worry. Like I said. I'm making a sequel of this and it's a crossover. So look for it in my list of my own stories. **


End file.
